spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nicktoons War (Part 1)
This is the plot and characters page for Part one of The Nicktoons War. After Patrick discovers a hidden cave with portals, he stirs up trouble between the Nicktoons, leading to a stealth war. This episode takes up 45 minutes in TV viewing slots. For Part 2 Click the Link Below The Nicktoons War (Part 2) SpongeBob SquarePants Characters * Patrick Star * SpongeBob SquarePants * Sandy Cheeks * Squidward Tentacles * Mr. Krabs * Plankton * Karen Plankton * Mrs. Puff * Gary * Bikini Bottomites The Fairly OddParents Characters * Timmy Turner * Cosmo * Wanda * Poof * Jorden von Strangle * Anti-Cosmo * Foop * Denzel Crocker * Dimmsdale Residents (Chet Ubetcha) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters * Leonardo * Raphael * Donatello * Michelangelo * Master Splinter * April O'Neil * Casey Jones * Shredder Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomness Characters * Po * Tigress * Crane * Monkey * Viper * Mantis * Master Shifu * Tai Lung Sanjay and Craig Characters * Sanjay Patel * Craig Slithers * Vijal Patel * Belle Pepper * Mr. Leslie Noodman Plot Patrick is drinking a Kelp Shake and eating cheese, when he gets lost in the Bikini Bottom wilderness. Wandering around, he finds a strange crystal cave. There are 4 portals, each coloured pink, and one strange yellow portal in the middle. Patrick decides to go to the leftmost portal to see what is there, and if there might be some more cheese. He appears in Dimmsdale, where Chet Ubetcha freaks and says that Timmy Turner might be related to this abomination. As Patrick runs around Dimmsdale, stealing food from grocery stores, he is chased by an angry mob. Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof see what is going on, only to find Patrick outside their house. He asks Cosmo for cheese, and Cosmo replies "NOBODY STEALS MY CHEESE!". As Cosmo joins the angry mob, Patrick sees a portal in the distance. Timmy wishes for the portal to be closed, but magic has no effect on him, and Wanda reads Da Rules, only to find no good objections for this. Patrick has already gone through the portal by now. Poof gets Jorden von Strangle, and he says that Patrick may be from an alternate world. Meanwhile, Patrick suddenly appears in a sewer. Smelling a strange cheesy smell, he goes to a small lair. Seeing turtles eating pizza, he runs to them and grabs the pizza. Mikey shouts and says that his name is "Stealerstar". Donatello and Leanoardo think that Patrick is a mutant, and call for April and Splinter. After Patrick is beat up by the turtles and April, Splinter flicks him into the wall, only for the wall to distort and send Patrick tumbling into China. Now being scared, he tries to search for more portals to get back to Bikini Bottom. However, he stumbles into the Jade Palace, where the Furious Five and Po are mystified by Patrick. Po gives him some dumplings, and because Patrick loves them, Po says he should be a good guy. Tigress and Mantis aren't sure, and while Patrick sees the portal and runs into it, attempt to subdue him. Patrick has already fled, and now he is in some strange diner. He goes up to Belle Pepper and asks for "5 cheese sticks, ma'am". After Belle squeals and faints, Patrick find Craig eating wings and eats them. They were THE hottest thing he has ever stated, so he is running around searching for water. Sanjay and Craig begin chasing after Patrick, only to trip on his Kelp Shake bottle and land on the floor. Patrick happily arrives back in Bikini Bottom. Suddenly, the pink portals begin glowing. Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Jorden come out of one and demand for Patrick to reveal himself. The four turtles and April come out of the next one and ask him what Patrick was doing there. Sanjay and Craig arrive with the Furious Five (and a reluctant Po) and ask for their food back. Suddenly, they all realize that they are underwater. Timmy wishes that everyone can have a water helmet. In all the confusion, Patrick has ran to SpongeBob's house, and barges in, crashing the door. SpongeBob, with Sandy, demand Patrick tells them what has happened. After the story, the Nicktoons all come in and say that this is war. SpongeBob agrees to these terms, and so the war almost begins. Sandy brings Squidward and Mr. Krabs to help. As everyone dons new suits, the Nicktoons War officially begins. Sandy creates a strategy where she will go to the world of Sanjay and Craig, Mr. Krabs to China, Patrick to New York City, and Squidward to Dimmsdale. SpongeBob will stay behind to guard Bikini Bottom. Category:Two-part episodes Category:Fanon Season 3 Category:Nicktoon Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Episodes